dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Todd
Todd is a Triceratops from Prehistoric Island. He is first seen as a baby but throughout the series he grows in size and character. History Prehistoric Island Season 1 A New World Malachite is seen looking at Todd, a juvenile Triceratops instinctively, seeing him as prey. And as soon as it is in striking distance,and attacks. He bites down on the frill of the unsuspecting victim before Todd eventually shoves him off. The two stand off, with being unfazed at Todd's attempts to drive him off. He closes in, but suddenly, Theo charges in, driving him off. Lost Theo is fighting another Triceratops for his territory, while Todd watches nearby. As he watches, Malachite watches from behind. With Theo distracted, Malachite attacks Todd. Todd gets up, and charges at Malachite like his father, only for Malachite to bite his eye. However, Theo, who has just won the battle, defends Todd and scares away Malachite once again. However, Malachite has blinded his left eye while attacking him. The Dry Season Theo and Todd are forced to take shade under a tree to cool off. However a group of Allosaurs find them. They then kill Theo, making Todd an orphan. Todd runs away while the Allosaurs eat his dad. Season 2 Old and New pt1 It is revealed that Todd has grown up a lot. Now being a 7 meter long sub adult. It ends with Malachite scaring off all the Sauropods. But Todd stands his ground Old and New pt2 Malachite begins the attack, knocking Todd to the ground. He attempts to bite down on his neck, but Todd manages to break free. He has once again failed to bring Todd down, and he retreats back into the forest. Mating Season The current leader of Todd's herd is battling and defeating everyone. Until Todd shows up and defeats him. Todd is now the leader of his herd. Watchful Mother Todd is seen with his new mate. Todd's mate has laid a bunch of eggs. Together they are trying to protect there nest and successfully reproduce. A Welcome Return Todds eggs are hatched and he is learning how to be a parent The Lone Bull Todd and his herd are grazing together with other herds of other speiceis. Including woolly mammouths and Iguanadons. Shockwaves Todd and the other herds stampede. However Todd's herd unintentionally run off a cliff. Todd is one of four that survive. Status Quo Todd and the rest of the surviving herd have regrouped with the surviving herd. However they are on edge due to the rouge male. Partners Malachite tries to kill Todd. However two charcharadontosaurus's interupt the battle. Saving Todd Return of the King Todd watches a victorious Malachite. After everyone defeated the Rouge Male. Appearances * PI SE1 EP1 * PI SE1 EP4 * PI SE1 EP5 * PI SE2 EP1 * PI SE2 EP2 * PI SE2 EP3 * PI SE2 EP4 * PI SE3 EP1 * PI SE3 EP3 * PI SE3 EP4 * PI SE3 EP7 * PI SE3 EP8 * PI SE3 EP10 * PI SE3 EP12 Category:Prehistoric Island Characters Category:Prehistoric Island